Voice in the Night
by bella-was-his-second-choice
Summary: The Cullens have left, and Bella is convinced by Charlie to go visit Jacob. But will this be the wrong decision? rated M for abuse, and sexual themes. sorry, im bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV Hey! Ok, this is my first story so any criticism is appreciated. Just not anything too harsh. Pretty please? Let's keep it clean people. Yeah, so the majority of this thing is gonna be Bella POV, but I might throw in some Edward or Jacob or Someone(anyone I choose at the time) POV to spice things up. I have not decided yet, so yeah!**

**And also, Edward does come in, just not for a few chapters. So, patience grasshoppers.**

**AND ANOTHER ALSO! Jacob is abusive. This story is mostly rated M for that reason, and other things. So yeah. Sorry. This story's been in my head for forever and it will get better. Promisies!**

**Warning! If you like Jacob, don't read. Or if you like Jacob and read this anyway, don't bitch at me. I don't like him and I am The All Powerful Author! So there! …. ahem Onward with the story then! Enjoy!Flashback Bella POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

Start Flashback

I still can't believe Edward left me. I mean, sure, he **gasp** was so far out of my league, I was lucky for him to give me the time of day. Those were by far **gasp** the very best months of my life. But now it's over. And what do I have? Well, that's just it. I don't even know what I have. My dads worried about me, **gasp** my friends don't ever talk to me anymore, hell, I'm lucky I'm not failing all my classes, my days just pass in blurs.

Oh god, oh god, not again. Why do I keep doing this? Thinking **gasp** his name, when it does this to me every time. I just hope no one sees me like this. Pulled over, **gasp** clutching my heart, gasping for air. I can feel it, ripping away at me. Why did I delude my gasp self into believing he really loved me?

So that's why I'm here now, La Push. My dad finally ordered me to do something, and hanging out with Jessica sure didn't work. She probably hates me even more now. But, who can really blame her? Normal people don't approach total strangers on quiet streets. At least I didn't tell her EXACTLY what I heard. Huh, I don't remember any of that drive, weird. Oh well. I see Jacob now. When did he get so tall?

**End Flashback**

As I thought back to that day, the first day Jacob was my real friend, the first time I'd laughed in months, and yet the last day of my life in a way, my eyes burned. Suddenly, despite my efforts to reign in the tears of agony, I screamed and wept in pain and sadness of what had happened in the past year and a half.

A few weeks after Jacob and I became friends we were out in his garage he told me he loved me. That was the breaking point. I hadn't been trying to lead him on or anything, and I didn't love him. I loved Edward, he was the only man my heart had room for.

"Jake, I'm really sorry. I don't love you. I love…. Ed. Edward. I love Edward." I gasped and clutched my chest as saying his caused the hole in my heart to tear itself even farther apart. I looked up at Jake. He looked… wrong.

Me denial had been the breaking point. He sat there for a moment, his eyes slowly growing angrier and angrier, until he finally snapped. He jumped up and slapped me, hard, around the face. I sat there in shock. My best friend had just slapped. Because I didn't love him.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't love me?! Of course you do! Whether you like it or not, Edward isn't coming back!" He just yelled. He wasn't my Jacob now, he was a monster. The kind people run from.

"I cannot fucking believe you! You know you love me, you advanced on me my first you know!" He continued yelling. I didn't focus on what he was saying, I just felt the pain wash over me. Then, he slapped me again. Harder this time. I cried out in pain as I felt something warm slide down my cheek. 'How did he hit me that hard?' I thought. He was right in my face now.

"You know you can't escape this, right? You and I are inevitable. We BELONG together. Not like you and that filthy, disgusting bloodsucker. Charlie wants us to be together. You can't escape me. I love you, I know what you need better than you do."

And with that, he grabbed my chin with a bruising force, and kissed me. He squeezed my face even harder when I didn't respond. I whimpered, and tried to kiss back. When his hands started to roam though, I panicked. I tried to push him away, but he was so much stronger than I was and he held me there.

His hands went up my shirt, and he moaned. Without even thinking about the consequence, he ripped my shirt in half, throwing it outside in the mud. Now I was paralyzed with terror. I had realized what he was after, and I wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

My jeans and bra followed my shirt, all landing in a heap out on the rain soaked ground. I knew there was no use fighting, but I couldn't help myself. I tried to hut him, to make him get off me. But he just punched me in the stomach and growled in my ear.

"You know you want it, Bella. Stop fighting me. You know you love me more that that bastard who left."

"No!" I yelled. "I don't love you Jake! Please, don't do this!"

"Shut up, you lying bitch!"

He ripped off my underwear, positioning himself over me.

"And now, my love, I'll give what I KNOW you want"

I screamed, but he didn't stop. He thrust himself into me completely, as I cried out in pain. He ignored me and continued to rape me.

When he was done, he rolled off me and I ran to my truck. I was able to fight off the tears until I got home. After running past Charlie, giving him a story about tripping and hitting a rock to explain my bruised and bleeding face, I got to my room. I buried myself under the covers, shuddering, until I finally lost control, screaming and crying into my pillow so my father wouldn't hear me.

Oh, how I wished Edward had never left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kinda short, but I wrote this really fast. I wanted to get it up.**

**So, what do you think? Review please! This is my first story, so I'll take criticism.**

**Sorry if you don't like Jacob as the bad guy, but I think of him as one. He manipulates Bella in the books, and he's way dramatic. So yeah! Thanks for reading.**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Hello! Thanks to Forgotten Fairy! The only one out of 102 readers to review! That means 101 of you ignored me! Now I'm sad… jk. So yeah, the last chapter was weird. Her flashback with all the gasping thing was supposed to be like this….. gasp. So, don't know why that didn't work. And none of the a/n things were in bold and my paragraph separation lines like this -- were in there either. So I'm frustrated.

**I might have Alice POV in this chapter, so yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

It had been two weeks since Jacob told me he loved me in THAT way. Two weeks since he had raped me. Two weeks he had continued to rape me and beat me when I didn't do what I was supposed to. And all the time, he would tell me he loved me. That he knew what I needed better than I did. But this weekend, he did something I never thought he would do.

I decided to stand up to him. Stupid idea. I told him I loved him too, but not in the way he wanted. I told him I loved Edward, gasping for air as I did so. I told Jacob that if he loved me as he said he did, he wouldn't hurt me. Apparently I had crossed a line.

He just, well, I can't think of another way to explain it other than this. He exploded. He yelled, hitting me constantly. He yelled that he loved me and that he wasn't hurting me. He was showing me how much he loved me. As I lay there, crying and writhing in the pain, I continued in my stupid way.

"Jake, you are hurting me! You need help!"

His response shocked me.

"I love you, Bella," he growled at me, "I know what's best for you. I'm showing you what's right for you. I'M WHAT'S RIGHT FOR YOU DAMMIT!! THE NEXT TIME YOU SAY ANYTHING DIFFERENT TO ME IT WILL BE WORSE!."

I was shocked. He had never yelled at me like that. I was frozen in fear. He was staring at me with murder in his eyes.

"If you tell anyone what happened, I will kill you. And don't think I won't know. News travels fast around here. Now leave, Billy will be home soon."

I hadn't thought I could get more scared, but now I was. I knew he could kill me. He was ten times stronger than me. It was then that I realized the true horror of my situation.

I was never going to get away from him. He would kill me.

Alice POV

Jasper and I were walking hand in hand through the woods outside of Tanya's home in Denali. He was kissing my neck, when I suddenly felt myself tense up as I had a vision.

_Bella drove up to her house in her old red truck. She was crying, and there was a look of pure terror in her eyes. She sat there for a minute, breathing deeply and holding her chest as she tried to compose herself. When the racking sobs had stopped, she ran to the door, looking all around herself, as if she were scared someone would attack her. She grabbed the key from under the eaves, and unlocked the front door. When she stepped inside, she turned on the lights, walked to the kitchen, and saw the note taped to the fridge._

_Bella, Billy and I are going fishing for the weekend. I'll be back late Sunday night. Love, Dad._

_Bella stared at the note before falling to the floor, clutching her heart, and she screamed._

'_Why?! Why did they leave?! It's their fault!!' She continued then in a much smaller voice, 'Why? Why did they leave? Jacob never would have raped me. Why? Why, why why?'_

_She then broke down into heart wrenching sobs._

As my vision ended, I broke down, dry sobbing, sounding a lot like Bella did.

"Alice?!" Jasper's scared voice broke through my misery as I stared into his eyes. "Alice, what happened?! What did you see?"

"She's in pain, Jasper! She's hurting so, so much! It's all our fault! It's my fault!"

"What are you talking about, sweetheart? You didn't do anything." He hugged me tightly to his chest, rocking me gently as my sobbing slowed. "Now, tell me what you saw."

"She was crying, crying like her heart was being ripped out. And there were bruises all over her face. She said that someone named Jacob had raped her." Then a thought occurred to me. "Jasper, we need to tell Edward, now!"

Jasper just nodded and we ran back to the house, hoping that for once Edward was actually there.

**Okay, I'll get Edward in the next chapter. Promise. It might be up tonight, depending on how fast I write. Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people, here's the thing

**Okay people, here's the thing. If you like my story, REVIEW!! I'll live you all if you do! Well, if you read it and like it, I love ya already, but I'll love you more if you review!! Yeah.**

**I know there are a lot of people out there waiting for Edward to come and (courtesy of Naladia) beat Jacob into a little pulp!! Trust me, I look forward to it too. If anyone has suggestions as to how the fight should go down, write them to me in a REVIEW!!**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I had been in Texas for the past week, trying to find Victoria. I couldn't believe myself. The vampire whose mate had tried to kill her. To kill MY Bella. And I couldn't fucking catch her. I was useless. I knew I needed to see Carlisle, and soon.

I wasn't sure how much longer my self-control would hold out. I needed to see her and soon. But I didn't want to put her back into the danger and fear she was out of. She was safe now, and if I went back I could jeopardize everything. I needed to stay away.

So that's what I'm doing here. Instead of keeping up with Victoria, I'm running home to 'daddy', hoping for some words of great, powerful enlightenment.

"Edward! EDWARD!! Oh, thank God you're here! We need to go back! Now!" Alice had run at me, screaming. I had no idea what she was talking about. I assumed she wanted me back chasing Victoria. So, I ignored her.

"Shove off, Alice. I need to talk to Carlisle. I'm sure this is more important than anything else you have to say." I knew I was being harsh, but I didn't care. Nothing was more important then Bella's safety.

"EDWARD CULLEN! You will listen to me if you care for Bella AT ALL! Got it?!" I was shocked. Alice never yelled. At anyone. But the thing that made me stop in my tracks and turn to face her was not her yelling.

Bella. My Bella. I was seeing something in Alice's mind that I had left to avoid.

She was crying.

She was screaming.

"'…_why did they leave? Jacob never would have… '"_

Jacob Black had raped her.

Judging from the cuts and bruises I was seeing on her arms and legs, he was beating her.

Jacob Black

Was.

Going.

To.

Die.

I snarled in rage, a deep, threatening sound that came from the depths of my silent heart. A sound that even had Emmet cringing away in fear.

* * *

**Emmet POV**

Rosalie and I had just come back from hunting. I could see Edward. 'He must've come to see Carlisle' I thought.

But something was off. Alice was staring at him, her body rigid as if she were trying to pull up an exceptionally painful memory. And Edward was standing in front of her, wincing every now and then. But then his whole composure was lost. He started to breath really heavy, and he started to snarl at something.

The sound was so threatening, it eve scared me.

"Hey, Edward. What's wrong, what did she see?" I was really freaked out now.

"She's crying. Because we left. HE FUCKING RAPED HER!!" He roared. "I"LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!"

That surprised me Edward hardly ever swore. But I didn't have a chance to ask what he meant as in that second, he wheeled around and ran into the woods.

"Alice, what the hell did you see?"

Edward POV

I could feel the rage ripping through me. Threatening to posses me like a demon.

I never should have left her. I leave in an attempt to protect her, and this is what happens. It's just a good thing I can run so fast it shouldn't take more than a few hours. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

"I'm coming, sweetheart" I thought to myself.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Charlie was still off on his little fishing trip, so I was free to clean my wounds in the bathroom.

When I pulled my shirt down around my waist, my shoulders hurt to much to pull it over, a gasped in shock at what Jacob had managed to do today.

There was an angry looking black and purple bruise just below my left ribs. Just below the aching hole in my heart.

I touched it lightly, testing to see how tender it was, and cried out in shock and pain. It was hard to believe someone could hit that hard. That was when I heard it.

'_I'm coming, sweetheart.'_

That really jolted me awake. It was Edward's voice. But he couldn't really be coming. He didn't love me. I wasn't good enough for him. I gasped in agony as the memory of his last words to me clawed mercilessly at my wound.

'No, Bella. He's not coming back. You can't start to think like that.'

With that thought I pulled my shirt over my head, cringing a little at the pain, walked slowly to my room to get my pajamas. Just as I turned from my closet with a new shirt on, my mind decided to play the cruelest of tricks on me.

"Edward." I breathed.

He hurried to my side, and held me tight to his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry I left you" He whispered in my ear as I clung to him, wishing this illusion would never disappear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do ya think?! I thought it ran on, but that might just be me. Let me know.**

**Again, if you have any ideas on the fighting deal and what should happen, write it with your wonderfully praise-filled review (or hate-filled review, eithers fine)!!**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I need reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey

**Hey!! I was surprised at the response I got to the last chapter. And I only got one review giving suggestions for the fight. Thanks wingedspirit!! This chapter will just be their reunion deal, and the next chapter will be THE FIGHT!! rahhhhhhhhh**

**If I get enough reviews, the Fight chapter will also be up tonight! So review! I'm looking for 20 people to review! (it the drug among authors, you know. I read that on someone's story. Heh) **

**Enjoy!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella POV

I had gotten back to my room, put on a new shirt, and when I turn around, BAM! He's there. Knocking the wind out of me by his god-like beauty. My personal miracle.

Edward, my Edward.

"Edward" I breathed, both in happiness and agony. This was the worst thing I could imagine. It was going to hurt do much tomorrow. Tomorrow. When I have to return to Jacob. I shuddered at the thought, and Edward hurried to my side.

He grabbed me and held me to his chest, as if his life depended on it.

"I'm so, so sorry I left you." He said it with such honesty, such urgency, I was almost convinced it was all real. I held on to this beautiful dream with all my strength, crying into his chest.

"Shhh, Bella, shhh. It's all right. I know what happened. You're okay. Everything's okay." He started to rock me gently, and with a sudden realization, I saw the truth.

If this was a dream, Jacob never would have raped me.

If this was an illusion, Edward wouldn't be able to hold me this tight.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, you're really here!"

"Of course I am. Bella, why would you think differently?" He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap, kissing away the tears. "Bella, you didn't honestly believe what I said that day, did you?"

"Of course I did! We never made sense! You're way to perfect for me… I never deserved you." My voice broke at the end as I felt despair wash over me.

Edward grabbed my face with both hands and turned me to face him.

"Bella, don't you dare think like that! I only left to protect you! You need to understand! I couldn't bear to put you in danger any longer. I never would have left if I knew this would happen. You are the most important thing to me!" And then he kissed me. He kissed me hard, with all the emotion he had and I kissed back just as eagerly.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, something he had never allowed. I granted him entrance and our tongues battled for dominance **(I know they can't kiss like that what with his teeth being sharp and covered in venom, but go with me here)**. He ran his hand down my arm, and down my ribs. When his hand touched the black bruise on my ribs, I gasped and cringed away in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but concern. Considering the fat that he already knew what had happened, and knowing I couldn't hide it forever, I grabbed the hem of my t-shirt.

I pulled my shirt up, stopping at the top of the bruise and watched his reaction as he looked at the wound.

He stared at it, then he looked at my face, his eyes black with rage.

"I'll kill him, I swear to you. He never should have done this."

With that, he pulled me into his arms, rocking me in his arms, kissing any part of me he could reach, and told me he would never leave me again.

Not for anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but i didn't have much time to write. The next one will be much longer!!**

**Okay, I promise the Fight is in the next chapter!! But I'm not updating until I get at least 20 reviews, okay?! At the time that I'm writing this, there are 754 views on my story, and only 15 reviews. **

**Review if you want the beating! **

**Preeeeety please? Once again, reviews are the drug of all authors! I'll even write two tomorrow if I get those 20.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. author's note: read!

Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry about this, but you need to hear something. I will post the fight chapter soon, but before I write it, I need to see at least 30 reviews. A lot of people read my story, but hardly anyone reviews.

**I would write so much faster if I got more reviews**

**Thanks!! I love all my readers, I just need to know how much you love my story!**

**Review BIG CHAPTER WITH SUPERHUMAN FIGHT SCENE (YES, JACOB IS WEREWOLF) POSTED TONIGHT WITH POSSIBLE OTHER CHAPTER!!**

**So review! That is all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hooray

**Hooray!! I got my 30 reviews!! Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Keep it going!!**

**This chapter will mostly be their reunion. Sorry! My computer is being super evil today!! Explanation at the bottom!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward POV

I felt like I was on a permanent high. I had the love of my eternal existence back in my arms. I had no intention of letting her go any time soon.

I was amazed and ecstatic that she had forgiven me so easily. I thought it would take forever.

But here she was, asleep in my arms just like she used to be. The way she would be until she remembered her quest. To be changed.

In her sleep, she turned her body towards me, clutching at my chest. I began running my fingers over her face, weaving them in her hair. That was when I noticed it. The big raised bump on the back of her head. I could tell it wasn't something you achieved by tripping and hitting you head on something. This was the type of injury you get when some one throws something at you. Or you at something.

I felt the anger try to gain control. That insufferable demon trying to pry its way into my mind once again. I fought against it with all my might, knowing I couldn't avenge her until she was sure enough of my promise to let me leave.

It was true, I was afraid to have her anywhere near that monster.

Thankfully, I was driven from the thoughts of what would happen when that time came, as my angel began to stir.

"Edward?" She spoke as if she were unsure I was really there.

"I'm here sweetheart, forever." She smiled peacefully at my reassurance.

The fact that she honestly had forgiven me made me smile and I kissed her hair. Her temple. Her eyes, one at a time, and finally her lips. This kiss was nothing like the kiss we had shared last night. The kiss was simply an unspoken promise of my love, that I wasn't going anywhere unless she ordered me to leave.

"Bella, honey, I think we should get you something to eat. I know you must be starving."

"NO! I don't want to leave!"

"Why not?" I couldn't understand, she knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm afraid you'll disappear if I move." Okay, I guess she didn't know. Well then, only one way to get her to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

"NO! I don't want to leave!" I was scared that if we left this little bubble we had created, he would disappear. That he would turn out to really be a figment of my imagination. Even though I believed him when he said he wasn't leaving, I was sure there would always be that little piece of my mind that would think it was a lie.

That piece of me seemed to be getting smaller and smaller though, so I couldn't even be sure of that.

"Why not?" He looked honestly confused at my exclamation.

"I'm afraid you'll disappear if I move." Alright, I'll admit it was a long shot, but still.

My cheeks reddened at my confession. Edward simply kissed each cheek, breathing deeply as he did so.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that." His comment threw me for a moment. He didn't give me time to recover though. "And just so you know, I'm never leaving ever again." And with that, he put one hand on the small of my back and let the other tangle itself in my hair. Than he was kissing me. A deep, passionate kiss you only see in romance movies after the hero has come home from war alive. It was much better than the kiss we had shared last night. This one left me breathless and shivering in the best way possible.

Edward laughed once, softly, as if not to startle a timid animal, and smiled the smile I had missed more than humanly possible over the past few months. I kissed the corner of it sweetly. His angel's face brightened at my action.

He then got up off the bed and had me cradled in his arms at a superhuman (dur) speed that made me giggle. He carried me out of my room, and down the stairs. He never took his eyes off my eyes for a second, and I gently traced the contours of his face, memorizing everything.

The porcelain smoothness of his flawless skin. The bright, gorgeous topaz color of his eyes. The sharp outline of his jaw, and the defined cheek bones, only balanced by his sharp nose and soft full lips.

His lips. Cold and hard, but always smooth as glass. But always soft and somehow warm on mine.

It was then that I realized I was no longer in his arms. I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, facing him. He stared back into my eyes for a moment, kissed me softly, and then moved away to make me pancakes.

His next action made me laugh. He began to feed me himself, all the while staring at my face. Seeming to do the same thing I had been doing on the walk down here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I stared into my loves face. She was smiling as she ate, another thing I had missed. She looked so innocent, and she looked so much better than she had when I came through her window last night.

She kissed me, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled the smile I knew she loved, picked her back up and carried her back up the stairs.

I put her down in front of the bathroom, telling her to go get ready and that I'd be in her room. But a look of pure panic came to her eyes, and I pulled her tightly to my chest.

"Shhhh, don't worry. I'm not going to leave. I'll be damned if I ever do that again. If you want, I'll wait outside the door?" Her face brightened at that reassurance, and she turned into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

Edward was absolute perfection. A perfection waiting for me with clean clothes as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, shivering in my towel.

"You left your post." I said, flashing him a teasing smile.

As I pulled on the clothes, I smiled again at the fact that he had handed me the dark blue zip up hoodie of his he had given me a few weeks after we were together. I was surprised he found it. Then again, he had been the one to hide it. Oh well, I have it back now.

I pulled on my jeans and stepped out into the waiting arms of my miracle. He gave me kiss, but we were forced to separate, though, when the door bell rang.

I told him I'd be right back, since it could be Charlie unable to unlock the door. What was so hard about unlocking your own door, I wasn't sure. But behind the door was a surprise I didn't want.

"Where the fuck were you, Bella?!" Jacob roared at me, punching me in the ribs, right where my first bruise from him already was. "You were sup-"

But he didn't get the chance to finish as Edward had thrown him off me and punched him in the jaw.

"Cullen" Jacob growled.

"Well, dog, it'll be ever so fun to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know! I'm sorry! But my computer is being really weird and I don't have the time to get the fight in this chapter! But at least this chapter is long!!**

**And yes, I know this one pays attention to detail more than the others, but that has a lot to do with a book I'm reading (never read 'the lynchings in Duluth' it sucks!!) so yeah, sorry again!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I PROMISE (unbreakable this time) to get the fight up tonight. **

**Sorry!! I love you all for reading and putting up with this!!**

**Next chapter!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

**Hey! Okay, I know I said I'd have the fight in the last chapter, but I had issues. Editing took forever 'cus the spacebar wouldn't work, and then the internet didn't work. So I had to post the last chapter this morning. ANYHOOO this IS the Fight Scene.**

**It will be good! I just don't want too much hate on the outcomes.**

**ENJOY!! (And I really mean that!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I heard Bella answer the door, Jacob yell at her, but then I heard him punch her. And from her cry of pain, I could only assume he had punched over the bruise on her ribs.

The pure rage and loathing boiled up inside me, and this time I let it take its release. He was starting to yell something else, but he didn't get a chance to finish. I ran down the stairs, using my momentum to throw him backwards into the yard.

"Cullen," He growled at me, rage dripping from every word. My rage topped his by a wide margin.

"Well, dog, it'll be ever so fun to kill you." My hands were clenched into fists, ready for the fight I had been ready to win since I saw Alice's vision. I looked toward Bella, her small form curled into a ball. She was looking at Jacob with eyes filled to the brim with terror. I could see she was afraid he would hurt her even more.

"Bella, go inside. I don't want you to get hurt."

She just nodded her head, but she stayed where she was. I sighed. He had frozen her in fear.

"Jacob, meet me in the woods in 1 minute. I believe I have a werewolf to kill." He snorted in response to that, and I glared until he left.

Ii turned to Bella, picked her up, and carried her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I was absolutely terrified. I knew, even as a werewolf, Jacob would be weaker than Edward. But I still didn't want him to avenge me if it meant him getting hurt. I tried to tell him not to go, but my lips wouldn't move.

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?"

I stared at him, willing myself to speak.

"I don't want you to go. I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt. I know you're strong, but so is he! I can't lose you again…" I started to cry silently, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be right back. I promise." With that, he kissed my hair and left.

I curled back up on the sofa, willing myself to believe him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I didn't like having to leave her again, especially when she had that broken look in her eyes. I vowed to her, and myself, that I would come back safely.

"So, the leech decided to show up. I thought you were backing out. It would have b-"

Once again, I didn't let him finish. But this time I had punched him. He staggered back, shocked. Obviously he knew I was strong, but he hadn't realized I was THAT strong.

"You hurt the love of my existence. And as much as I would love for you to die this instance, I think you deserve to suffer. And boy, will you suffer."

I saw his eyes widen slightly in fear, and watched in amusement as he attempted to mask it with fierceness. He failed.

He stepped into a crouch and I copied his movement. A snarl built deep in my chest, sickened as he began thinking of all the times he had raped my Bella. All the times he had beat her. He showed me images of her crying, screaming in pain.

He smirked, and I roared in fury. I lunged at him, grabbing by the throat. Now he looked scared. I threw him hard against a tree, grinning maliciously when it snapped in half. I watched as he stood, pleased to see he had a broken arm. He growled, running at me.

I dodged his attack, grabbing his broken arm as he flew past. I hurled him at another tree. This time he didn't mask his pain. He screamed aloud, clutching his shoulder. He stayed on the ground for one vital (to him) second too long. This gave me the chance to approach him, stomping down on his foot, listening to the snap. Jacob was starting to look more and more scared. And I knew he deserved it. I thought of the bruise on Bella's ribs, the look on her face when I came through her window, the look of fear in her eyes after Jacob had yelled at her. I stepped toward him, ready to do my duty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I sat on the couch rocking back and forth trying not to worry. 'He'll be fine. He's stronger than Jacob. He's faster.' I told myself this repetitively. I tried to breathe evenly, to calm my racing pulse. That's when I heard it.

A furious roar erupted from the woods behind my house. I knew at once it was Edward. My body shook. 'Is he hurt?' I wasn't sure. I broke down into sobs, praying to heaven that my love was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

Jacob was sitting before me, shaking.

"You know she loves me, don't you? Why do you think she slept with me all those times? She's over you, bloodsucker!" He smirked, obviously forgetting the fact that I could read minds. That I had seen his memories of raping her, beating her, making her cry.

"Ah, silly, naïve, Jacob. Have you forgotten? I can read your mind. I saw what you were remembering. You raped her. You beat her. You have made the love of my entire existence, the fucking reason I am HERE! CRY! And you still hold so dearly to the delusion that she_ loves_ you? Ha!"

Oh yeah, I saw it. The comprehension on his face. Heard the click as the gears of his mind righted themselves.

He was dead.

He knew it.

I knew it.

All that was left was for me to do the deed.

I flew at him, pinning him to the ground. I broke his other arm, his legs one at a time. I punched him twice in the ribs, the same spot he had bruised Bella. And finally.

"And so, an evil ceases to walk the earth." And with that, I snapped his neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think? It took me forever to write, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! I'm writing the follow-up chapter right now, so that will be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey

**Hey! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. But my internet won't work. I have to write everything on a friend's computer.**

**I'm getting the connections fixed, so the next two chapters should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!!**

**3**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god

Oh my god! I am soooo sorry about the long wait. My internet wouldn't work, so I had to wait forever to get this up.

**I hope it will be worth the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward POV

As I snapped his neck, I fought the urge to do any more. This had to go as planned. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Emmett's number.

"Edward? Where are you? Did you kill him?"

"Yes, Emmett, I killed him. I'm in the woods outside Bella's house. I need you and Jasper to help me with something."

I could almost see Emmett's grin. "Of course. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Excellent. I'll be in her house. See you then."

I hung up, took one last disgusted look at Jacob's body, and turned back to Bella's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I continued sitting on the couch, staring out the window, as I waited anxiously for Edward to come back.

WHAM!

I jumped and screamed a little as the front door slammed open.

"Bella!!" Emmett, Edward's big, loveable bear of a brother, had run into the house, picking me up and hugging me tightly.

"Emmett…" I gasped. I didn't blame him. He had no way to know that my ribs were bruised. But I didn't have the chance to tell him that.

"Emmett, put her down before you hurt her!" I wanted to cry in happiness. Alice was standing in front of me and Emmett was standing with me. My family was slowly coming back together.

"Alice!" I jumped at her, really crying this time.

She laughed at my reaction and hugged me back. When I looked over her shoulder, I saw Jasper, the more reclusive of the Cullens. I smiled at him and he smiled back, a knowing look in his eyes. He quickly eased my anxiety about Edward, giving me a feeling of certainty.

I smiled again, grateful this time, and turned back to Alice and Emmett.

"What are you all doing here?" I surprised, but elated, that they were here. I had missed them all so much.

"Edward called. He needs help disposing of evidence." Emmett seemed real excited about this. I laughed as I saw the gleam in his eyes.

He motioned to Jasper, and they went to wait outside.

I turned back to Alice. She was looking at me with a sad smile.

"What?" My question amused her. I don't know why. She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I tried to tell him. I told him it would hurt you if he left. If we left! But he's so stubborn! He said 'It's better this way. She'll be safe.' I never believed him though! I'm so, so sorry!" She threw herself at me, crying without tears.

"Hey, Alice. It's all right. He told me already. I know how he gets. Once he decides something, he doesn't sway easily. I don't blame you." I hugged her, patting her spiky black hair.

She giggled softly. "Thanks Bella." She looked at me smiling. I smiled back.

I surprised myself there. I hadn't really smiled in so long. Only fake ones that convinced no one. I had smiled more in the day that Edward ad come back than I had in the past few months.

I noticed Alice looking at my sweatshirt, a smile playing on her lips.

"You know, that was his favorite sweatshirt. Everyone was shocked when he gave it to you." She was full on grinning now.

"Huh? But it's a sweatshirt. He's my boyfriend. Isn't that what people do?"

"Well, yeah. But it tipped us off to the fact that he really did love the human." She switched to smirking at this and I smiled. "He's not really one to give away personal possessions."

"Aah. Now I see." Now that my sweatshirt was done being talked about, I had a more important topic. "Soooo, what did Edward plan to do to Jacob?"

Alice stopped smiling. She gave me a serious look. Like she was reading my mind. Which no one can do. " I don't know if I should tell you. For all I know, you'll freak out on me."

"I won't freak out. Promise. I've acknowledged that Jacob deserves whatever happens to him. Now, tell me, or I'll ask Emmett. I know he won't be afraid to say it." I started walking for the door.

Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "Okay, fine. Emmett would just give you all the gory details. Well, Edward basically just beat him up and killed him. Easy as that."

I raised my eyebrow. "Alice, we both know that Edward wouldn't let him off that easy. That's not enough. Now, tell me."

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "Alright, fine. Edward beat him up, broke almost all his bones, and snapped his neck. There, happy now?"

"Yep, that's all I wanted. I was worried about Edward, but as long as he's fine, I'm glad Jacob's gone. He got what was coming for him."

"Wow Bella, I'm surprised. I've never seen you like this. I thought that you would be upset he was dead."

I laughed. "Alice, he… raped… and beat me. I'm sure he deserved it." It was hard to say, but I needed to get it out there. "So, what happened anyway? I mean, why did Edward suddenly decide to come back?" This was the question I really wanted answered.

"Uhh… you might want to wait. I hear Edward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry for the super-ish long wait. I didn't do it on purpose. I had freakin writers block for foreeeever!

**If you liked this chapter, let me know. If you didn't, weeellll, still let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey

Hey! I got this chapter up faster! Yay for me! Anyway, this one might be a little slow, cus it's basically Edward thinking. But there is more. Anyway,

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward POV

I was relieved, to say the least. Jacob was dead, which meant Bella was safe. I still couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to leave her alone. Emmett and Jasper were ready and waiting to destroy the evidence. So, the only things that worried me now were Bella's reaction and the pack.

I was pretty sure Bella'd be okay with me killing him. She knew that what he had done was sick and unforgivable. Or, at least, I hoped she understood. Well, I would find out soon enough.

The pack on the other hand? Oh boy. They were going to take a lot more convincing. They had had no idea what Jacob was doing. That would be fun to explain.

But, at least I had a good excuse. Jacob had raped my Bella. Repeatedly. He had beat her, so now her body was covered in bruises. He had broken her, stolen something she would never get back. The pack had to understand that after everything he had done, there was no way I was going to let him live.

I knew Jacob's friends, Quil and Embry, were fond of Bella. She had told me how they would talk to her, tease her when she tripped. That they reminded her of Emmett. It was obvious they liked her. And Embry was a werewolf. He should understand. Help me convince the pack I was right to kill Jacob.

I hadn't really noticed how slow I was moving. Well, walking really. One of Emmett's stray thoughts alerted me to this.

'Damn, what's taking him so long? …Why is he … Wait, I think I hear him … Hey, Edward! What the hell are you walking for?! We need to know what to do with the dog!'

I smiled and started running. I was at the house in seconds.

"Edward! What took you so long?" Emmett's booming, excited voice echoed down the quiet street.

"Sorry, Emmett. I was thinking. Okay, you two ready?"

"Trust me, Emmett's ready. He's been bouncing up and down ever since you called. Plus, you wouldn't believe the excitement I feel right now." Jasper laughed, and Emmett just glared at him. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Alright. You two are going to run Jacob and his car (A/N ok, I know Jacob would've run there, but go along with me kk? It works!) through the woods, y'know, so no one sees. When you hit the highway, follow it to the cliffs and find a really slippery area. Then, you'll put Jacob in the driver's seat, lock the brakes, push the car so there are skid marks leading to the edge, and push the, and Jacob, of the edge. Oh, and make sure there are rocks or a beach below. To explain the damage to his body."

While I was speaking, the two just stared. But soon enough, Emmett broke out into a grin.

"Nice plan, my brother!" I love it. It's diabolical!" After that, Jasper couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. I worked very hard on that plan of murder. Now go, I need to check on Bella."

Emmett gave me a salute, and ran off with the Jacob's car laughing. Jasper was right behind him.

I shook my head and walked inside smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did ya think? Do you like Edward's diabolical (only not really, I just wanted to use the word!) plan? I thought it was pretty good.

**Let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter may or may not be up soon. I'll have to wait and see. I have tests in like, all my classes in the next week. I'll trey to update soon!**

I love all my readers and I really appreciate that you still wait for updates. I try to get them up often.

**Love ya'll! Next chapter up super-soon!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Yay

Yay! Okey-dokey. This chapter is a direct continuation of last chapter, so no need for A/N.

**Laytah! Please review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella POV

I heard Emmett laugh, and then silence. "I guess they left, huh?" Alice could hear the sadness in my voice, and she read it correctly.

"I don't know why you're so sad. It's not like Edward left with them. She smiled at me.

"Bella?" Edward was calling me softly from the front hall. I grinned, shot up, and ran to greet him. I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"Well, hello there." He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head, and I stood on my toes, reaching for a real one. He laughed again, but picked me up and kissed me until I was breathless.

"Damn, I had no idea you were so eager Bella. You got over here at vampire speed." Alice had walked into the hall while we were kissing. She was smiling, probably because Edward hadn't heard her.

I felt myself blush and Edward set me down. I turned to Alice, and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. Resting his head on my shoulder and twisting his fingers with mine. He never held me like this, and I had to admit. It was nice.

"So, Edward, Bella was wondering exactly why you came back. I think you should tell her. See you at home." She left with a cheerful wave, and I felt Edward tense behind me.

I turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms, and said "You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I do need to tell you. You need to know why I left too.? I looked at his face, and saw nothing but the honesty in his eyes. He really did regret leaving me. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but let's not do it here. It make me think of Jacob." I noticed Edward's eyes tighten. I couldn't tell if it was in sadness, anger, or both.

"Of course love. Why don't we go to the meadow?" He asked me, his eyes still tight. So I raised his hand, kissed his palm, and nodded my head. I had hoped to cheer him up, and was pleased to see it work. He picked me up, bolted through the door, and ran to the meadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I ran with Bella in my arms, reluctant to let her go. She seemed to enjoy running this way as much as I did. She had her arms wrapped loosely around my neck, her head resting above my chest.

I could hear her heart beating, slow and relaxed, almost as if she were asleep. I told myself, again, what an idiot I was to have left her. I had been tempting fate. It was as if we were inevitable. I had tried to avoid her, to keep myself from checking on her, as I ran to Denali. Even taking a detour through Montana. I knew that if I gave in and saw her, I wouldn't be able to leave. Turns out, it would have been best.

Something warm and soft touched my cheek then.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella was looking at me, her eyes full of concern.

I sighed, deciding I may as well tell the truth. That was why we were going to our meadow.

"I was just thinking about why I left." Bella's eyes widened in fear, and I instantly regretted not elaborating.

"Please, you can't leave me." She whispered. She buried her face in my neck, her body shaking with silent sobs.

I stopped running, and set her gently on her feet. She clung tightly to my chest, refusing to let go. I felt her tears, warm and wet, soak the front of my shirt. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, holding her as tightly as I could without hurting her ribs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Honey, it's okay! I'm not going to leave you! I could hardly leave the first time, I'd die if I tried again! Shh, it's alright, shh. I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere." I rocked her gently, stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head softly, as I listened to her sobs slow to quiet hiccups.

"Do you really … sniff … mean that? Or do y-you just want me to stop crying?" her question was muffled against my chest, but I still heard it.

"Both. Of course I mean it, you silly, beautiful girl. I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." She looked up slowly, and I kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled softly and I smiled, kissing her lips.

When I pulled away, she smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Now then, shall we continue on, m'lady?" She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, good sir, we shall." Now was my turn to laugh.

I offered her my arm, just like any gentleman. She took it and we walked to the meadow together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? What do ya think? For some reason, when my friends read it they thought it was the end of the story.

**Not yet though. One more chapter. **

**Then the sequel!!**

**I need a title though. Review, and send me your ideas for one. The sooner I get a title, the sooner the last chapter gets up and the first part of the sequel!**

**Once again, I love me readers! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I don't know if this should be the last chapter or not

**Okay, I don't know if this should be the last chapter or not. Read it, and let me know.**

**Also, there was one reader who commented on the ending of last chapter. About how Edward would never say "m'lady". I know that, he doesn't talk like that. They were joking. Bella was still upset, and Edward was trying to cheer her up. She was playing along. Just in case anyone missed that.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella POV

I took Edward's arm, letting him lead me the short distance to the meadow. I was a little embarrassed from my outburst, and I could still feel my heart slowing down. Although, it wasn't exactly my fault. Saying he was thinking about why he left kinda sounded like he was re-considering it. Yeah, I over-reacted. But it's all good now!

Edward walked close to the stream on the far end of the meadow and sat down, puling me into his lap. Sitting there, cradled in his stone arms, I could see how illogical my reaction had been. Thinking about it, I flushed with embarrassment. Edward noticed, and he seemed more curious than he should.

"What is it, love?" he asked softly.

"Nothing much. I just feel pretty silly for my reaction. For the way I acted. I'm not sure what made me think you were going to leave again. I guess it just means I'm losing it." Edward sat listening to me ramble, a slow smile spreading on his lips.

"Well, you should feel silly for thinking anything of the sort. I am sorry, though. I shouldn't have said something that vague. You're reaction wasn't and shouldn't have been unexpected."

He laughed a little, and pulled my face around to meet his. He kissed me softly, and I reacted just the same as the first time he kissed me. I braced my self for him to pull away, telling me I was overreacting.

But he didn't pull away. Instead, he responded with just as much eagerness. He lay down slowly, turning me so I was lying on top of him. When he pulled away, he kissed each of my eyelids softly, and then looked into my eyes.

"Now, weren't we here because you wanted answers?" he said in a teasing tone while he dazzled me. My annoyance at his pulling away disappeared. Instead, I just laid my head on his cool hard chest, breathing in his sweet scent, and nodded.

"Okay then. Please try not to interrupt too much. It will probably make me feel worse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into me and I took a deep breath, beginning to explain.

"Alright. I left for the simple fact that I couldn't stand what I was doing. I was putting you in constant danger. I was the one hurting you."

"But Edward, none of that-"

"Uh uh uh. Remember? No interrupting. Okay. So, I know that's not how you see things, but that's exactly what was happening. With James, and your birthday. I left hoping you could finally be safe.

"But you weren't. You were in more danger than before."

"But, I still don't understand. Why did you come back?"

"Because I couldn't stay away.

"I was spending my time tracking Victoria. When I lost her in the South, I ran up to Denali to talk to Carlisle. I was losing my willpower. I wasn't going to be able to stay away much longer. And then, as I was walking up to Tanya's house, Alice and Jasper come running out of the woods. And Jasper, who's always so calm and collected, looked more freaked than I'd ever seen him.

"I asked Alice what was wrong. She just kept saying 'Bella!' All I knew was she had seen something, and that something was seriously wrong. I saw the vision in her mind. She saw you crying, and when you saw your father's note saying he was gone for two days, you just … collapsed. It hurt so much to watch. I knew I had to come back. But just before I turned to leave, you said the thing that pushed me over the edge. I know I'll never forget it, either.

"_Why did they leave? If they had never left me alone, Jacob could have never hurt me. He never would have raped me."_

"That was why I had to come back. I was horrified for what I had done. I had left you the sickest thing I can imagine. While I ran, I couldn't do anything but pray you could forgive me. You can't imagine how … elated I was when you said you still loved me"

"I'm coming sweetheart." She said it in this tiny voice, I couldn't be sure I had heard right.

"What?"

"I'm coming sweetheart. I heard you say that a few hours before you came through my window." She raised her head to meet my eyes and she smiled.

"Wait, you heard that? Wow, that's really amazing."

"I know." Then she reached up and kissed me. I could feel her smile against my lips.

I didn't even bother holding back. I knew I wouldn't lose control. The protective instinct I had for her now was to strong for that.

I rolled us over (A/N: remember, they're laying down. I don't want comments bitchin about that. Jk.) slowly so that I lay over her, supporting all my weight carefully so I wouldn't hurt her. I assaulted her face, kissing her eyelids, her nose, tracing her lips in a teasing circle. She groaned in frustration, I just smiled evilly. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before kissing along her jaw.

I went from her jaw, to her ear, and back again. I continued kissing down the line of her throat, licking lightly in the indent between her collar bones. As I continued to run my tongue along the bone, I heard her gasp in what I hoped was a pleased shock. When I reached the spot where the bone touched her shoulder, I nipped at it gently, then returning to her lips. She responded eagerly. Reluctantly you had to pull away, remembering her need of air.

She laid there, gasping for air, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips. I rolled off of her and laid on my side watching her.

She eventually regained her, her heart rate slowly returning to normal. She was smiling wider now, and I brushed her hair to the side, returning the smile. I was going to do it. I knew I had to.

There was one thing that needed to happen. The one thing I had wanted since our first day in this meadow. And, after I said it, I could wait out eternity for it to be complete. Or, at least a year or so.

"Bella, there's something I need to ask you." I knew she could hear how nervous I was. My voice was shaking the whole time.

"Anything. What is it?"

"Bella, I love you so very much. You can't even begin to understand. There's only one thing I want, and I'll give you anything. Everything. I'll change you, if you want. Isabella Marie Swan.

"Will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! Okay, I've decided not to start a sequel. Yet. I might in the future. Sorry if their little make out scene sucked, it's the first one I've tried. Let me know if it did suck!**

**Also, REVIEW PLEASE!! Only like, 1 percent of my views have reviews. Yeah. Issue. Hee hee … review?**

**Thanks! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to make it soon.**

**Luv you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey

Hey!! I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. Step it up people. Lol. I still luv you all just for reading!

**Okay. Can you guess what her answer might be? You should know.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Will you marry me?"_

Bella POV

Did … he just ask me to, marry him? Wow. Okay. Yeah. I think he did. Wow.

Well, this should be easy. I want to marry him. I'll be his and only his for … forever. But, there's one teensy weensy little issue. My dad. What is he going to think? Or Renee? Oh my god, Renee is going to kill me! I still don't graduate for two months!

Oh boy, I have to say something. He looks really worried now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked now, I mean, I just came back yesterday. I really have no right. That was out of line." He was rushing to explain, apologizing profusely. It was so stupid.

"No, no. Edward! What are you talking about? I want to marry you. I really do. It's just … hard to imagine. I mean, my friends will be shocked, Charlie will no doubt try to kill you, and Renée … well, I don't know what will happen. She'll probably disown me. Or at least seriously consider it."

Thankfully, the worried look was gone from his eyes. Now he just looked lost. It was really cute.

"I don't understand. I know she would be mad at me for leaving you, but why would she be mad at you?" it was funny, he looked so lost. He was trying so hard to figure it out.

"Edward, think about it. She and Charlie got married when they were just as old as us. Well, me anyway. Then they had me a year later and got divorced not long after. She has some really hard-core opinions about getting married, or even having any kind of serious relationship, before you have your life stabilized. She's tried to drill those ideas into my head since I was five. But honestly, I've always thought it sounded wrong. Why wait when you know exactly what, or who, you want?"

I smiled at him and he responded by pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly.

"Don't worry, love. If they ever disown you or kick you out, you can always live with Forks' very own vampire coven." I laughed quietly.

"I might have to take you up on that."

"Anytime. Now then, why don't we go to my house? I want Carlisle to loom at a few of those bruises. And I know Esme is anxious to see you."

"Sounds good. But, what are we going to do about Charlie? He's coming home tonight."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." And in one fluid motion, he pulled us both up, swung me up in his arms and ran us back to Forks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I ran with her, elated by her answer. At first, I'll admit I was really upset. I thought her silence had meant she was saying no. and here, she was worried about various reactions. I wasn't worried. She said yes, and I would help her get out of whatever came at us.

As we neared my home, I slowed to a walk, put her down and took her hand. When I looked at her face, she looked really worried. I hoped it wasn't something to do with me proposing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she looked up at me, and I was surprised to see just how much worry there was there.

"They'll know, won't they?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "They'll find Emmett and Jasper's scent when they find Jacob. They'll know you killed him, Edward! They'll start a war!" She was getting more desperate with each passing second, a subtle note of hysteria edging itself in.

"Bella, I know that. But think about it. If we tell the pack what he did, I'm sure they'll realize why I killed him." I put my hands on her face, kissing her forehead. "Remember how you told me about Quil and Embry? Well, Embry is a werewolf; I'm pretty sure he'll take our side this time. And Sam's fiancé, you mentioned her. I'm sure she'll be able to talk to him. Jacob crossed a line. He had to face the consequences." I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, relieved as I saw the anxiety leave her eyes.

"I'm coming with you, you know." Ha, that was not going to happen.

"No. there's no way I'm exposing you to that." No matter what it took, she wasn't coming with. "The werewolves aren't stable. Especially not in this situation. You could get seriously hurt, and I'm not going to risk it."

"Edward, you and I both know they won't believe you. They're going to need proof. That's why I'm coming with. I don't want you getting hurt, or a war to start because they don't trust your word." She stared at me, and I knew she was right. They wouldn't trust me or my family. They would need to see what Jacob had done to her.

I closed my eyes, let out a frustrated sigh, and took in a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, Bella was looking at me, begging with her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not letting you go. Not once. And if any of them looks like they're losing control, I'm getting you out. Okay?" thankfully she nodded. I needed to keep her safe, but I didn't want to fight with her over it. "Thank you, love."

"So, when did you plan to meet with the pack?"

"Well, that's something I need to discuss with Carlisle. After he looks at you."

"Okay. Um … Edward? I'm – well – I'm a little worried, to be honest." She looked more than a little worried to me.

"About what, love?"

"Well, about Rosalie. I mean, she hated me before. But you were all finally safe. And now, because of me, you're all back. She's probably ready to kill me, huh?" oh yeah. She was more than just a little worried.

"Bella, believe it or not, she isn't angry with you. At all. She actually feels really bad for how she acted to you. Something a lot like what happened to you happened to her before Carlise changed her. She wants to talk to you. She wants the chance to apologize."

"Really? Wo. I didn't see that coming. What happened to her?"

"I think I should let her tell you."

"Oh, okay. You're sure she isn't mad at me?"

I laughed.

"Yes love. I'm 100 percent sure she isn't mad at you. Now, come on. I can hear them; they're waiting for us."

A light of excitement suddenly burned in her eyes. She grabbed my hand, pulling me with unhuman impatience to the house.

"Bella!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey people! This was a longer chappy. So review!!**

**Pretty please?**

**Luv you all!**


	14. authors note please read!

AUTHOR"S NOTE

**AUTHOR"S NOTE!!**

**Hey ya'll! Okay, I'm not abandoning the story. I just have school finals coming up in the next two weeks, and I really need to pull a couple grades up. I'm writing as much as I can in between studying, and with any luck I'll have chapter 14 up tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading and bear with me!! **

**I've been drinking lots of pop, so my hands should type pretty fast.**

**Hold in there for two weeks, and my updates will come sooner!!**

**Love you all, thanks again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey

Hey! I really am starting to enjoy writing this way more than I did before. The only issue is, since it's the end of the school year (last 2 weeks) we're getting projects and tests and study guides and super finals to freak about. Yeah. So my updates are going to get a little farther apart. Just for a few weeks. But all my chapters are written up in a notebook that goes everywhere with me. So whenever I get a chance, I type.

**Yeah! So bear with me, update, and everyone's happy!**

**Also, I'm trying to make chapters longer. They're so much longer when you write them by hand. It's so disappointing! If you review, I be happy though!**

**So enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella** POV**

"Bella!" Rosalie was waiting on the front porch with Emmett and Esme. At first, I was sure it was Esme calling me.

But then Rosalie came bounding down the steps towards where Edward and I were walking out of the woods. When she reached me, she hesitated a moment before pulling me into a bone crushing hug worthy of Emmett. The gesture was so Alice-like; I stood there, shocked for a moment before wrapping my arms around he back in response.

"I am so sorry Bella. I've treated you horribly, and you didn't deserve it." She pulled back, I saw her smile apologetically.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. I can understand why you did it. It's fine." I was still a little stunned, not sure what to say.

She looked at Edward with a pleading look. He nodded in response to some thought she had. As always, I was completely lost. "But Rosalie, tell her later. There's things to be done first."

"Of course." With that determined (what 'that' was, I still wasn't sure) she led us up to the house. I immediately walked up to Esme and threw my arms around her. She held as tight as she dared, and I once again felt like her daughter. Like I belonged.

"Oh, sweet Bella. I'm so, so glad you're safe, I'm so sorry we left, but you know Edward. Stubborn as a donkey once he gets an idea." She smiled warmly at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's alright, Esme. He's apologized more than what should be legal." She laughed quietly, and with her hand on my arm, she led me into the house. Carlisle was in front of us at once.

"Bella. It is wonderful to see you again. I understand that Edward wants me to look at a few injuries of yours?" his greeting wasn't as enthusiastic as the others' had been, but I figured it was just because he wasn't looking forward to seeing what Jacob had done to me.

"Umm, yeah. I don't really know what one's he wants you to see, though …" I trailed off, looking at Edward, telling him with my eyes to answer Carlisle.

"It's mostly the one on her ribs, it looks pretty bad. I'm not sure if she wants you to see the other ones, though. That's up to her."

"Okay. Let's do it now. Alice and Jasper will be home soon. She'll want to see Bella." He smiled at something. I noticed Edward smile too, after a moment.

"What?" I asked. I hated when he did this.

"It seems Alice and Rosalie are planning on stealing you tomorrow for a shopping trip. They're going to kidnap you after school." He looked down at me to see my reaction. I glared at him, which just made him laugh. "Come on, love. Let's get you checked out."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me up the stairs towards Carlisle's office. It was exactly the way I remembered it; the big, dark wood desk in the middle of the room, the huge bookshelves, the pictures. The portrait of the Volturi, the royal "family" of vampires. I held back a shiver, remembering the time Edward had told me he would go to them if I ever died. How he had considered it when I was nearly killed in Phoenix.

_Flashback_

"_You don't anger the Volturi. Not unless you want to die."_

_End Flashback_

"Bella?" Edward pulled me away from my memories.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt so I can see the bruise."

I nodded, pulling off the sweatshirt and pulling my t-shirt up to the bottom of my bra. When he saw the bruise, Carlisle gasped quietly, anger flashing across his usually serene features. I saw his eyes flash quickly to Edward's face, then back to the bruise. Edward's arm tightened protectively around my waist.

Carlisle didn't do a whole lot, just checked to make sure I hadn't broken any ribs. Edward kept his arm around me the whole time, kissing my hair every time I winced.

"Well Bella, your ribs aren't broken, which is very good. They would have taken much longer to heal this time. The bruise though will take quite some time to heal. So, no falling down stairs, okay?" He finally smiled as he said this.

I laughed a little. "Okay, but I'm not making promises here."

I heard Edward chuckle lightly as he pulled me from the office.

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder as we left. I noticed Edward was leading up the stairs to his room. "Uhm, Edward? Why don't we just go back downstairs?"

"Because. Rosalie wants to talk to you alone while I speak with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. And also because there's something in here for you."

"Oh, okay." When we walked through the door, I stopped and I swear my jaw hit the floor. Edward just stood there and laughed.

In the middle of the room, there was an enormous black canopy bed. The posts were made of twisting black vines that all met in the middle of the canopy. The vines were covered in big black iron roses.

On the top of the bed, there was a fluffy gold duvet, slightly darker than the walls. The whole bed was covered in soft puffy pillows, each one a different shade of gold or black.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked after letting me look at it.

"Oh my god Edward. It's beautiful. But, what's it for? You don't sleep." I loved the bed, but I didn't understand why he had it.

"It's for you, of course. Alice is going to try and convince Charlie to let you stay here for the weekend. Then you'll be able to come along to see the werewolves. And, obviously, I'm not about to make my fiancé sleep on the couch." He grinned at me, and I smiled back. I loved the word he used.

_Fiancé. _I was engaged to a god. A god who, against all logic, loved me. It was almost too perfect. So perfect, I had to constantly remind myself this was all real.

Still beaming, I pulled back from him slightly and jumped him, pushing us back onto the bed. I was glad he had seen my intention. Otherwise I would have just thrown myself at a rock. But I ignored all other things in my head, capturing his lips. He kissed me like he had in the meadow; gentle, but just as eager as me. After a few minutes, he pulled away slowly. Like he didn't want to, he was just honoring my annoying need of air.

"Alice was right, you are eager today." He laughed. I smiled down at him.

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I'm engaged to my personal miracle." I leaned down to press my lips lightly to his, feeling his smile. When I pulled away, I saw the smile lighting up his angel's face.

"Bella, are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? I mean, you don't think I'm rushing things." He kept his smile, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Of course. I mean, it's going to shock my parents, but they have to realize that you are all I want. You're the only thing that makes me happy. And, either way, it won't matter once you change." I said the last part almost sadly, and there was no way I could hide it.

"Bella, you know that you don't need to change. If it's what you really want, I'll do it. But not if you're not sure. I will not force you into anything,"

And this boy calls himself selfish.

"I know that. But you need to understand. I want t be with you forever. 70 years isn't even close to enough for me. I plan to do whatever I can to stay with you. It doesn't scare me." I ran my finger over his bottom lip, watching the worry leave his face.

"I promise then, I will change you. But in the mean time, I believe you're missing something?"

"Huh?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Or where the excitement in his voice was coming from.

"Your ring, silly. Would you like it now?" Oh, yeah. That's where he was getting it.

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to get that earlier. Like, when you proposed." He laughed and rolled so I was no longer on top of him. I sat up and watched him walk to his closet. He was only there for a second before he was back, pulling me into his lap. In his hand, he held a small, baby blue box.\

Tiffany's.

"Edward, how much did you spend on this?" I'll admit, the boy had me worried. Edward like to spend money on me. And he sure didn't spend it the way I did. Or the way anyone did. So, yes. There was an excellent chance he spent a ton of money on the ring.

"No more than you deserve, love." He kissed my hair as he said it.

"Well, that's reassuring. You've always been under the impression that I deserve more than I really do." He just laughed.

"Just open it."

I flipped the lid open and gasped.

(A/N okay, the ring is the same as in the book. It's just not antique. Okay? If the link worked, there's a link to it in my profile. I found one that was pretty close.)

"Oh, wow, Edward. It's so pretty." I smiled up at him. Then I realized something. Why would he have the ring the same day he asked? I mea, that's normal but still. He just got back yesterday. "Edward? How long have you had the ring for?"

When I looked at his face, he met my gaze guiltily.

"Well … I've actually had it since the week after we got back from Phoenix."

My mouth dropped.

"You've had it for a year? That's like, a month after our first date!"

"Yes, I know. But even at that point, I was sure of my future. And Alice had seen you as a vampire. At first, I was mad. I didn't want to damn you to this life. But then I decided that it was up to you, not me. If you wanted, I would change you. It determined my future."

"Wow. Well, you know I want you to change me. There's no even a doubt in my mind about it." I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. When he pulled back, he took the ring from the box and slid it on my finger.

Where it would stay forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwwww! Heehee. No, this is not the end! Sorry it took forever to get this up. But im done with finals and done with school for the next three months! Yup!

**I'll hopefully have updates sooner now. Thanks for bearing with me!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy! Alright, you have no idea how much I appreciate you if your still reading this story! I mean, I don't have a lot of time to update right now, even though I'm off school. I was just in Colorado for a week, and all the computers at the hotels blocked this site because it's not "business related". But I'm back now, and I'll try to update more often.**

**Now then, I'll let you get reading.**

**Thanks sooo much for reading and reviewing! It let's me know not everyone's abandoned me! ;)**

**Luvluv**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie POV (italics are her thoughts)

_Ugh. I don't know what's taking them so long. All they're supposed to be doing is checking her ribs. It should only take a few minutes._

THUD! (after a few minutes) "Alice was right. You are eager today.)

_Well then. Guess that means I'll have to wait longer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still Rosalie POV

I heard Edward tell Bella that he had to talk with Carlisle. I took that as my cue and started up the stairs. I met Edward on the landing to the third floor.

"Rosalie, I'll try to keep Alice downstairs when she gets here. But, I'm not making promises."

"Okay. Good lick though. From what I was hearing form you room, she's going to see something. You might need Jasper to sedate her." I smirked at him, continuing down the hall to his door. I knocked lightly after he went downstairs.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" She paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Come in." She still sounded a little nervous.

When I opened the door, she was sitting on the extravagant bed Edward had bought her. She was hugging her knees to her chest, but she smiled at me.

"Hey. Um, how much has Edward told you about me?" I thought it was as good as any icebreaker. Especially for what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

"Not much. Just that something a lot like what happened to me happened to you too."

(A/N this whole flashback here will sound copied. Because it pretty much is. I don't want to alter Rosalie's story too much. I hate when people do that.)

"Okay. Well, it was pretty similar, only it just happened once. And it very nearly killed me. And it was by my human fiancé. It was in the thirties, and my father's job was high paying. We were never touched by the depression. He worked at the bank, and the owner, Mr. King, had a son who was meant to take over the business soon.

"When my mother heard he was training at the bank, she "forgot" to send my father's lunch with him. So, she has me dress up, and sends me over as a delivery girl. Conveniently delivering me to Mr. King's very handsome son.

"From there, he began taking me dancing, to the fancy restaurants, to the theater. Until, only a few months after we had first met, he proposed. Of course, I was vain enough that I wasn't the least bit surprised that he wanted to marry me. I had always been handed what I wanted without hassle. And now, I was going to get the big fancy wedding I had always wanted.

"The next night, I went to visit my best friend, Vera. She was married to a carpenter, a choice my parents would have been horrified by. I was far too high class for someone of a carpenter's position. And yet, even though she was very close to my family's class, she looked incredibly happy with her choice.

"Her husband would give her sweet little kisses when he thought I wasn't looking, it was adorable to watch. And her little baby boy, Henry, oh, he was just the cutest thing. He would smile his big toothless baby smile. Showing off his adorable dimple. And he had a head full of soft brown curls.

"Actually, that was one of the reasons I decided to save Emmett from the bear. He looked so much like Henry. The innocence in his pained face made him look like a little child. And the shaggy brown curls, and sweet little dimples." I paused for a moment, realizing I had gotten sidetracked talking of my love. I looked up at Bella, silently apologizing. She responded with a small smile, encouraging me to continue.

"Well, in any other situation, I'm sure I'd have been wildly jealous of Vera. She had a husband who treated her like a goddess, bringing her presents whenever he got the money. And she was starting what I'm sure was just a gorgeous family. But, instead I pitied her.

"I was betrothed to a rich man, a man who brought me to all the big parties, bought me expensive, pretty dresses. He would introduce me to all the important people. Basically made me feel like the princess I always knew I'd been born to be."

Bella laughed quietly, and I had to join her.

"I know, I was vain and incredibly self-absorbed. Much worse than I am now, Emmett kind of helped me rid myself of that. But as I was saying. There was one other reason why I pitied Vera. I could only imagine my lovely, blonde-haired children playing in the yards of the extensive King's estate someday soon.

"But I didn't pity her much longer. As I was leaving her home, it was dark and much later than I had thought. I remember thinking how dreary winter was, and how I had wished I'd called my father to walk me home. But I told myself I was being silly. After all, I lived only a few blocks away.

"But as I was turning a corner, I heard men laughing. They were too loud, obviously drunk out of their minds. I rolled my eye, embarrassed for them, and sped up a little to avoid them. But one of the men in the group called my name. When I turned to see who had addressed me, it was my fiancé.

"I didn't respond as they started toward me. I just stood there and watched them come. I was so confused. My fiancé was not one to drink. He had told me once that he did not much care for alcohol. The only times I'd ever seen him drink was a glass or two for a toast or at a party.

"When they reached me, where I still stood frozen, he wrapped an arm around me, bragging loudly to his friends, pressing alcohol soaked lips to mine roughly and laughing. And I just stood there. I was too shocked to make myself move or say anything. He suddenly yanked me toward the alley; ripping off the expensive jacket he had given me. I still only watched as the little pearl buttons scattered across the sidewalk and street.

"I won't tell you the rest, it's much like what Jacob did to you.

"When they had had their fun, they just left me there in the street. That's when Carlisle found me. I remember him explaining to me exactly what he was, what I was becoming, apologizing all the time. Edward and Esme came home soon after. Edward was mad at Carlisle for changing me. He was so sure they would be exposed now that a member of the higher class had been changed, someone who was well known. I'd thought he'd hated me."

Bella looked amused at that. I was sure she was thinking "Well, that's Edward for you."

"Well, I guess that's all. I just want you to know that, well, I'm sorry for the way I've always acted to you. At first I was simply jealous of you. Edward wanted you, not me. That threw me for a loop."

"Whoa, Rosalie. Rewind here. Why were you jealous of ME? I mean, you have Emmett, and you're so much more beautiful than me. I just-"

"No, Bella. I wasn't jealous because you have Edward. I was jealous because I grew up having everyone want me. And Edward never wanted me. I wasn't used to that."

"Oh, heh. Sorry. I didn't know what you meant at first."

"Haha, it's alright. But I really am sorry for my actions. They were out of line, you didn't deserve it. And, well, if you'd let me, I'd like to start over." I looked up to see her reaction.

"Oh, yeah. I'd like that. "

She looked up at me, smiling.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. oh, and you really should know, none of what happened to you was your fault. And you sure as hell didn't deserve it. I know Edwards been telling you the same thing, but I just wanted to tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

As Rosalie finished, the look in her eyes reminded me of Alice. She was seeing me as a friend now. She was telling me she wanted to help through this, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I know I'm a jerk for not updating. But I would still really appreciate it if you could review )I try to respond to all my reviews.**

**Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. And I'll try to make it longer.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I really don't think I can say sorry enough. My summer was really irritating. I had writers block on and off the whole time, and I couldn't get much done in between. And we had company almost the whole time, so I couldn't get on much. **

**I did get out an old one-shot though. So please read and review that. **

**I know I usually reply to my reviews, but I stopped after a while because I couldn't keep saying "next chapter up soon" when I didn't actually know when I'd get it done. And going back to school, getting into the schedule, and the homework. Plus I had this big art project right away, so that took most of my time.**

**But I'm done with that now, I'm done rambling, so please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward POV

I had spoken with Carlisle. We had decided that it wouldn't make much difference if we arranged something or not. They're pissed at us regardless. I mean, we just killed their second in command. We are sooo not their favorite beings right now. The only thing I'm worried about, though, is Bella. I can only hope that Quil and Embry will stick with Bella.

As I heard Rosalie come downstairs, I figured it was as good a time as any to tell Bella our plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I heard a knock on the door, then Edward asked if he could come in.

"Hey" He said, walking in to sit next to me on the bed. He looked worried.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I wondered what could be bothering him.

"I was just talking with Carlisle. He said it wouldn't matter when we go to the wolves. They'll still be angry with me. So, we're going to go down around midnight. And we'll probably run. I don't want to deal with the Volvo if I have to get you out of there."

Ahh, so that's what's wrong. He's still worried about the wolves.

"Edward, I'm not worried about seeing the wolves. So you shouldn't be either." I crawled into his lap and put my hand on his cheek. "I know for a fact that you can get me out if there's a problem. There's not a doubt in my mind about it."

He smiled, pulling my hand away only to kiss it.

"I know you do. I'm just not sure. We still don't know how many there are. We could be vastly outnumbered. And Alice can't see them, so we won't know if they plan to ambush us. I don't know what I'll do if you get caught up in that."

He was really worried about that. He honestly believed he would be doing nothing but putting me in danger. I stared at his face, trying to catch his eyes. But he was staring at the gold bedspread, a deep line of worry marring his normally smooth forehead.

I sighed, frustrated with his pessimistic attitude. He finally looked up.

I smiled at him, and said in a playful voice, "I'm pretty sure I can think of a way to get your mind off such negative thoughts."

I began to run my finger up and down his arm, watching the crease in his forehead slowly disappear, and his mouth twitch at the corners.

"It seems to be a good thing that I came back when I did. If I'd waited any longer, I shudder to think of the little vixen you'd be. You're bad enough as it is."

I was going to say something back to him, but couldn't seem to remember what it was as his lips came crashing down to mine.

--

I'd fallen asleep after our little kissing session, making sure to say something about how Edward knew he liked my new "vixen-like" ways. I had woken up shortly, not long enough to really register anything, when Alice had burst into the room. I didn't have time to even open my eyes all the way before Edward grabbed something, it looked like his shoe, and threw it at her.

When I awoke the second time however, it was much darker. The rarely seen stars decorating the dark velvet sky. I'd left my dream, me and Edward sitting in the meadow, star gazing, him singing, to realize his singing hadn't been a dream at all.

It was one of my favorite songs, my favorite band from before Edward left.

**So take one word you said  
You put it in you're bed  
You rest you're tiny head on you're pillow  
You wonder where you're going next  
You got your head pushed to my chest  
And now you're hoping that someone let's you in  
Well I sure'll let you in  
You know I'll let you in  
Oh Bella, you**

So don't let anyone scare you  
You know that I'll protect you  
Always, all through the thick and thin,  
Until the end  
You better watch it  
You know you don't cross it because  
I'm always here for you,  
And I'll be here for you  
(I know x3) I know how it feels, believe me,  
I've been there, and  
(I know x3) I know what it feels like  
Tell me, Bella

And I'd swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you,  
Whoa oh, Bella

**And I'd swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa oh, Kelsey  
Oh you, darling**

Now it's gonna get harder  
And it's gonna burn brighter  
And it's gonna feel tougher, each and every day,  
So let me say that I love you,  
You're all that I've ever wanted,  
All that I've ever dreamed of to come  
And yes you did come  
I want you so bad (so bad)  
Can you feel it too? (it too)  
You know I'm so, I'm so in love you  
I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I need your, I need your, your touch

And I'd swim the ocean for you,  
The ocean for you,  
Whoa oh, Bella x4

And you never, ever let me in (let me in)  
And you never, ever let me in (let me in)  
And you never, ever let me in (let me in)  
And you never, ever let me in.

I smiled, remembering how he'd used to sing that song when it wasn't my lullaby on his lips.

I rolled over, so I was facing him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I took a deep breath, taking in his sweet scent, relishing the fact that he was mine to hold again. Mine to hold forever.

"Hey," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Hey," he said back. "You woke just in time. We were getting ready to go. Now, please don't lie. Are you positive your ready for this? We have no idea how they'll react. Alice can't see them, and I don't want you to get hurt more than you are."

"Edward, we've been over this. I'll be fine. The pack can't have grown too much in the whole day you got here." I smiled, watching his face slowly relax into a comfortable smile. "There, better? Besides, if it does come to a fight, you know Emmett will have fun beating them back." I laughed, and he joined me. He knew it was only too true.

There was a light knock on the door then, and Alice came in a moment later.

"Hey Bella, good timing. Edward, Carlisle said we'll be leaving in 5 minutes. He's just giving Em a little warning talk." She giggled, and danced out of the room.

"See, told ya."

He looked down at me, finally looking at ease again. "It's not a surprise. We don't want an overgrown child attacking in the middle of our peace making." He smiled, and gave me a quick kiss before picking me up and carrying me down the stairs.

"… understand Emmett? We're going to try and reestablish the truce. Don't attack the second we get there. Only if it's absolutely necessary!" Sure enough, Carlisle was there giving Emmett the needed lecture on behavior. I giggled as quietly, earning a glare from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I really, really, really did not want Bella anywhere near the wolves. But what choice do I have?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

We were running through the woods. Me on Edward's back, his family – my family – surrounding us. I could tell when we passed into the wolves territory, because Edward tensed up immediately. I clung to him tighter and kissed his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It'll be fine Edward. How many times do we have to tell you?" I was whispering in his ear, even though I knew the others could hear me perfectly.

"I'll have to hear again and again. But I won't believe it until I have you safe again at home. After the danger I put you in when I left, I can't believe I'm letting you come."

I could hear in his voice just how much this hurt him. He felt horrible for leaving, and even worse for bringing me into this. I pulled myself up a little so I could kiss his cheek, leaving my temple rested against his jaw.

"Don't worry, please. I know you'll protect me. He seemed to be calming down a little. I opened my mouth to say something else, but was interrupted with a loud howl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There ya go! Thanks for not ditching me. Sorry again, by the way.

I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week. Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay! There are a lot of people who have left reviews yelling at me. I deleted some because of how rude they were. Yes, I realize I said I would update in a few weeks, and it happened to be months. I'm so very sorry, but I do have a life. I'm in high school. I'm trying to find a job. I'm trying not to fail math. So, I am busy. I try to write, but I don't have a lot of time. And no, ****EdwardxoxoBella, I was not born with writer's block. By the way, I'd really like to know if you were implying that I simply cannot write at all?**

**Anyway. I won't say anymore when I will post updates, because it may take a lot longer again, and I am really sick of having people mad at me. **

**Please enjoy this chapter though; I did try to make it good.**

Edward POV

A protective circle with Bella at the center.

I set Bella on her feet, taking her hand to reassure her. She was trying to look calm, I could see her determination. But once the wolves got close enough for her to hear, her brave face disappeared. She whimpered quietly and buried her head in my chest. I held her tight, silently wishing that everything would be all right, that Bella would be safe.

At last, the werewolves burst into view. Quil and Embry, though I could hear Sam reprimanding them for it, were in the lead, snarling furiously at me. I could feel Bella's tears soaking through my shirt. She was terrified, despite her calm reassurances earlier.

As Sam sped into the little clearing, he glared first at Jacob's friends before he faced us. Carlisle took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sam, we understand your anger. Edward killed one of your brothers, but you must understand. Jacob did something far worse than murder. We left Bella here unprotected, hoping she would be safe. But she began spending excessive amounts of time with Jacob. She was happier, which we had no problem with. But she was also in greater danger than us vampires had put her in."

Sam hesitated for a moment, and then trotted back into the trees. He returned a moment later wearing a pair of scruffy, worn out jeans. He stopped a few yards in front of Carlisle, scowling at each of us.

He fixed his stance before he spoke. "How can you say she was in danger? We were keeping her safe. We kept her from harming herself more than usual. And Jacob ran around her house every night, just to make sure she was okay. If you had never come back, she would have stayed protected!"

Sam was trembling violently by the time he was done. I would have started arguing his points, told him she hadn't been safe at all. But I had heard Bella moaning, and she was clinging to me even tighter than before. I stroked her hair, confused, trying to soother her.

"Bella, sweetheart, what is it?" She just shook her head.

"Bella," Carlisle asked her now, "is it something Sam said?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Bella, love, if it will help us we need to know." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She glanced at Carlisle and faced Sam.

"He did run around my house. Every night." Her voice wavered and she ran a hand over her eyes. "He came to my room every single night and had his way with. For two whole weeks. He never, EVER protected me! And that's YOUR job, Sam! Yours and the packs'! To protect the humans. All of them. And all were ever worried about was vampires. The ones that did your job for you."

She gave him a burning look of disgust and turned away from him. Sam was speechless. His eyes flashed to Carlisle, to me, to Bella, and back to Carlisle. His expression was a mix of confusion and horror. He couldn't believe Jacob was capable of such a terrible thing.

"Is what she says true?" he asked Carlisle.

"I'm sad to say it is. If you still do not believe her, the marks of Jacob's abuse are evidence. " Carlisle spoke calmly, but in his thoughts I could hear how upset he was. He didn't want Bella to show the bruise. But he also knew it was necessary.

"What marks?" Sam continued.

This time I answered. "The most recent is from yesterday. He came to her house, and when she answered the door and spoke to him he punched her in the stomache. A place that had already been bruised."

Sam just stared at Bella's stomach. She had lifted her shirt while I was talking, understanding what she had to do. Sam's eyes were wide and scared.

"And that's not her only injury," I continued. "It's just that that's the only one I think is appropriate to show you."

Sam finally looked away from Bella's bruise, and I could hear in his mind that he understood what I meant.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We had no idea."

Not a single member of the pack could look at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, it's short. I know. Sorry about that. But again, I've been busy. Please don't get mad if I don't update for a while again. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on. I'll try to post sooner this time though.**

**Thanks to all of you who put up with me and are still reading! Love yoouuuu :]**


End file.
